disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bing Bong
Bing Bong is the tritagonist from the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. He is the imaginary friend of Riley Andersen that exists within her mind. He is voiced by Richard Kind. Appearances ''Inside Out Bing Bong was Riley's imaginary friend created during her early childhood. However, as Riley grew older, she stopped playing with him, leaving Bing Bong out of a job. Drifting around Long Term Memory unbeknownst to the other mental denizens, he collected happy memories he liked into a bottomless bag. He greatly missed the times he shared with Riley and was desperate to not be forgotten until one day when he is discovered by the misplaced emotions Joy and Sadness, who were accidentally ejected from Headquarters. Afraid of their sudden appearance, Bing Bong initially tried to run, but when Joy presents herself, he is thrilled to meet her. As the two need to return to headquarters, Bing Bong, who has been forgotten for a long time, agrees to help them, more so when Joy tells him she will put him back in business when she gets back. He proposes that they take the Train of Thought that will lead them directly to Headquarters, and shows them the way. Unfortunately, since he was created when Riley was a toddler, his naive nature impedes the duo from getting anywhere close to headquarters. In fact, he leads them into danger in Abstract Thought. But when Bing Bong witnesses the demolition of the childish aspects in Imagination Land with his precious wagon thrown into the Memory Dump in the process, Bing Bong falls into deep melancholy. Joy tries to get him to stop being sad by making silly faces and doing childish things, but they don't work. When Sadness talks to him, she empathizes with him, and by getting him to express his sadness, she comforts him and inspires Bing Bong to bring them to the Train of Thought. However, the train stops as Riley is asleep. Bing Bong, Joy and Sadness go to Dream Productions to wake up Riley through a dream, but instead inadvertently create chaos in it. Bing Bong shows himself to try to remind Riley of him, but he is arrested and thrown into the Subconscious. Joy and Sadness enter the Subconscious to rescue him and find him detained inside a balloon prison on top of the sleeping clown Jangles, one of Riley's worst fears. Joy frees him without waking the fear up, however they realize that Jangles is the only way to get Riley awake. The group reluctantly wake up Jangles and run quickly with the mad clown in hot pursuit, leading him back to Dream Productions which causes Riley to wake up in shock. The three of them finally board the activated Train of Thought. However, it is quickly destroyed by the destruction of Honesty Island. Joy tries to leave Bing Bong and Sadness behind in hopes of making it back to headquarters in time, but it is too late as the falling debris of Family Island crashes on Joy's location and falls into the Memory Dump, taking Joy and Bing Bong (who was trying to catch Joy from falling) with it. Inside the dump, Bing Bong finds out he is slowly fading and on the verge of disappearing forever. To get the both of them out of the Memory Dump and save Riley's mind, Bing Bong and Joy try to use Bing Bong's wagon to blast out to the surface. No matter how hard they sing, the wagon falls short every time. Bing Bong, in a moment of self-realization, starts the rocket again and jumps off before it flies away, making the wagon lighter so that Joy can reach the top. As Joy looks and realizes what he has done, Bing Bong thanks her for letting him be important one last time, and fades into oblivion. Gallery Trivia *When Pixar tried to create an imaginary friend, the staff had made a page full of ideas for imaginary friends. But the staff eventually liked Bing Bong the most, so he was chosen. *He is the second Pixar hero to die, the first being Doc Hudson. He is also the first Pixar hero to die onscreen. *He is the second Pixar hero to "kill" someone. He causes one Cloud Town inhabitant to disappear by blowing him with his trunk. The first one is Mr. Incredible. *After being asked why Bing Bong is made of cotton candy, Pete Docter simply stated "I like cotton candy." *Bing Bong's illiteracy might come from the fact that Riley created him at a very young age. *Bing Bong's overall fate is very similar to what Woody narrowly avoided in ''Toy Story 3, both literally and figuratively. Literally in the sense that Bing Bong disintegrates into nothing in a heap after falling in to the Memory Dump, similar to how Woody avoided the incinerator's firey core. Figuratively in the sense that Bing Bong is no longer needed due to the child outgrowing him, similar to Woody's fears through Toy Story 3, and a subconscious fear through most of the Toy Story franchise. *His tail is very similar to the Cheshire Cat's tail. de:Bing Bong Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Inside Out characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Hybrids Category:Elephants Category:Creatures Category:Foods Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Forgotten Characters